Eres la unica excepcion
by marcyXbonnie
Summary: Un pequeño One shot Bubbline. Espero les guste pasen y lean :D


**N/A: Un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrio de momento.**  
**Espero les guste.**  
**Hora de aventura no me pertenece. Y la cancion es de Paramore- The only exception**

Era una noche hermosa, el aire era fresco, pero no estaba frio sino agradable. La luna llena hermosa, brillaba en todo su esplendor, sin nubes que molestaran su belleza, solo un monton de estrellas a su alrededor.

La dulce princesa aprovecho la hermosa noche para dar un paseo por su jardin, su jardin era enorme, se dejo llevar, camino por lugares que ni siquiera ella conocia, pero todo era hermoso a su vista, no sabia que pasaba pero esa noche era... diferente... magica. Y como si de magia se tratase comenzo a escuchar una melodia, una encantadora melodia. Pero ella sabia que no era cosa de magia, conocia muy bien la dulce voz que acompañaba esa melodia.

"Marceline" Penso la princesa y sonrrio. Siguio la melodia y se encontro a la vampireza sentada en uno de los arboles de manzana de su jardin. Esta al ver a la princesa se detubo.

-Sigue Marcy... Por favor..- Pidio la princesa con un deje de tristesa.

-Claro Bonni- Le sonrrio Marceline, estaba contenta, por fin una vez que estaba a solas con la princesa sin que alguna de las dos intentara matar a la otra. Era lo que siempre habia soñado, estar bien con la princesa, cantarle a ella y solo a ella... Esta era su oportunidad de decirle por fin algo lindo a la princesa, algo de lo mucho que realmente siente por ella. Tal vez Marceline con las palabras era torpe, tal vez no sabia expresar sus sentimientos o mantener una conversacion decente con la princesa, pero con la musica era diferente, al tener su instrumento en mano se sentia fuerte, la musica le daba confianza para poder decir lo que en una charla jamas diria. Comenzo a cantar suavemente...

Cuando era niña  
Vi a mi papi llorar  
Y maldijo al viento  
Él rompio su propio corazon  
Y yo vi  
Como trato de arreglarlo

Y mi mamá juro que  
ella nunca se dejaría olvidar  
Y ese fue el día en que prometí  
Que nunca cantaria al amor  
Si no existe...

La princesa escuchaba atentamente, le sorprendia que Marceline hablara -o cantara- acerca de su familia, y le dolia que no creyera en el amor, pero a la vez estaba embobada por su hermosa voz, por su largo cabello que se sacudia sensualmente con la brisa_- Mas bien toda ella es hermosa... y mas a la luz de la luna-_ Penso

Pero cariño,  
Tú eres la unica excepción  
Tú eres la unica excepción  
Tú eres la unica excepción  
Tú eres la unica excepción

Sentia mariposas en el estomago, talvez estaba loca pero queria que esa cancion fuese para ella, queria ser la unica en el corazon de esa vampiresa rebelde y desalineada. Siempre la habia amado en secreto, a pesar de que intentaba negarselo al principio, sus sentimientos solo aumentaban. A pesar de que siempre la ignoraba y evitaba, por miedo a que Marceline la rechazara, aunque discutieran por tonterias cada vez que se encontraban, siempre terminaban volviendo la una a la otra, se atraian cual imanes.

Tal vez yo se, en algun lugar  
en lo profundo de mi alma  
que el amor no dura,  
Y tenemos que encontrar otros caminos  
Para hacerlo solos  
o mantener una cara seria

Y siempre he vivido asi  
manteniendo un ambiente confortable, distante  
Y hasta ahora  
me habia jurado a mi misma que estaba contenta  
con la soledad

_-No tienes que estar sola Marcy, yo quiero estar contigo... dejame amarte... Marcy..-_ Pensaba

Marceline decendio hasta quedar con los pies en el piso, a menos de un metro de la princesa y la miro fijamente a los ojos...

Ninguna compañia merece el riesgo, pero...

Tú eres la unica excepción  
Tú eres la unica excepción  
Tú eres la unica excepción  
Tú eres la unica excepción

Consegui un férreo control sobre la realidad  
Pero no puedo dejar ir  
lo que esta frente a mí, aqui  
Conozco tu salida  
En la mañana, cuando te maquillas  
Dejame con una prueba de que no es un sueño

Ooohh!

Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion  
Tu, eres, la unica excepcion

Y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto  
Oh, y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto...

Termino su cancion y se acerco un poco mas a la princesa que la miraba con ternura -Bonni... se que no te caigo bien y que siempre discutimos y que soy una criatura de la noche pero yo... tu...- estaba roja, tenia verguenza y miedo, pero estaba decidida- Bonni.. no espero que tu... ya sabes... yo solo...-

No pudo terminar ya que la princesa la abrazo por el cuello y la atrajo para besarla. Era un beso lento lleno de ternura y amor, un beso que decia mas que mil palabras. Marceline estaba sorprendida pero poco a poco serro los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de ese, dulce beso con el que tanto habia soñado. Pronto el beso se intensifico, Marceline introdujo su lengua en la boca de la princesa haciendo que esta soltara un quejido de placer y le temblaran las piernas, sentia que se derretia entre los brazos de la vampiresa que cada vez apretaba mas fuerte su sintura para acercarla.

Despues de un rato besandose separaron sus bocas sin romper el abrazo.

-Dejame amarte Marcy, no tengas miedo yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, por favor dame una oportunidad, dale una oportunidad a mi amor, si?-

-Bonni, tu eres.. y siempre seras.. la unica excepcion..-

**N/A: Que les parecio? Como siempre espero que les guste.. pero tambien acepto tomatasos.. despues de todo, algo es algo no? XD Saludos!**


End file.
